eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Earth War
|- | Military Casulties: *Nation's - Unknown *Alliance - Unknown |- |Civilian Casulties: 167.678 Million |} The Great Earth War, an event which was caused by a man named; Lancas Octosbre, a man which based his name on a date which he swore he would use to change the way Earth's First Contact War Ended. The War saw the ending of the United Nations, and saw the British Commonwealth expand into Central Europe in attempt to gain Oil Reserve's to provide the Nation with Power. The U.S annexed Canada and engaged the Chinese in the final Years while the U.S was the sole Nation left to fight against the Alliance formed by the GR and People's Republic. The Nuclear Weapons used in 2030 caused a massiveshock-wave which released more power than any War in the past. ''The Great War Lancas travelled back from the year 5502 to the year 2012, there he located the U.S Nuclear Facilities, and with using his Futuristic Equipment he was able to connect all U.S Nuclear Device's into a single link, afterwards he moved to the U.S Capitol where he urged the Government to begin building Survival Shelters, howevere he was aware that they wouldn't agree, but his plan had worked due to it being broadcasted across the Military Radio's that kept the Earth Defence's aware of its current situation against the Galactic Republic. Lancas was confronted by two Bankers, who requested to learn more about his Plans for the Shelters, and so on June the following Year, the Vault-Tec Cooperation was begun, while the U.S Government continued to try breaking the idea's away, some amongst the Government began to agree, and secretly began aiding with funding. Lancas then travelled from the U.S to Great Britain, where he began bringing more into the Cooperation, unbenounced to him however these men he recruited where part of the Templar Order, and they themselves had a secret agenda of their own. Once Shelters began being constructed, the Galactic Republic began targetting major locations to which the Shelters where being made, resulting in the United Nation's sending all their strength away from the frontlines to begin defending the locations. In the Year 2018, 5 Years after the Shelters had begun being constructed, the Galactic Republic began a new plan, where it involved sending Jedi to try and make Peace-Talks with the UN, however the Assassin's began making their move, halting the Jedi movement's. In 2022 the Shelters where finally finished, a range of 450 Shelters where made; 133 in the US, 60 in Britain, 2 in Ireland, 34 in Central Europe (Mostly in France), 60 in China, 24 in Japan, 12 in North Korea, 13 in South Korea, and 112 spread in South and East Europe. Once the Alerts had been made, the People's Republic of China was made a generous offer by the Galactic Republic and by the Templar's, and so the Republic withdrew from Earth and returned with all its force's on October 13 2027, and the People's Republic of China and the Galactic Republic launched a series of missions across the world, capturing oil reserves across the Planet, eventually with combine effort of both Nations; Galactic Republic and People's Republic of China they captured all but 1 single reserve which the U.S had control of in the Middle East, all going to plan for Lancas he threw his final phase into action, and began to cause tension with aid of the Templar's who he was still unaware who they where and the aid of Vault-Tec they caused the UN to break apart, the British Commonwealth was forced into attacking sections of Europe to increase its strength, and from there launch attacks at Chinese Controlled Oil Reserves, however the Chinese having gained much from the Galactic Republic had increased it technologies far beyond most Earth Nations; the Chinese now sported Stealth Type Armour, and was very well funded by the Republic. Britain however was on the verge of collapse, and was unable to feed its people which caused riots in controlled locations in Europe, eventually causing civil war in Great Britain; resulting in Britain being taken out of the war. Most of the European Countries where unable to keep fighting due to being in to much debt, and so it was only the United States and Canada left to engage the People's Republic of China, however the U.S annxed Canada to ensure the Canadians didn't break away. In 2030, the U.S created its new Armour based off Video Games, but the effectiveness was by far more than many expected combine effort from U.S Scientists and British Scientists Power Armour had been created and deployed into the War against China. The Republic's entire Army now had control over Central and South Europe, and instead of contining to fight in Europe it began moving more towards Asia, invading many Countries, and aiding the Chinese further, eventually Lancas had now completed his final phase, the UN was no longer, the British where unable to contain its riots the U.S and the Chinese where at War with each other, and the entire Galactic Republic Army was on Earth just as he had wanted though everything was meerly a sacrfice to get the Galactic Republic, he was under the impersion he was gonna save millions in the near future, and spoke with the Vault-Tec Council and the Templar's where he then triggered the Device he had set in 2012, the U.S Nuclear Missile's where launched, and beliving the U.S where trying to destroy them, the Chinese launched there's something Lancas wasn't expecting, the Missle's however where not heading to China something the Chinese didn't realise until it was too late, the entire American Continent was hit by Nuclear Missile's just as Europe had been hit by Nuclear Missile's. Many U.S Citizens who heard the Sirens that gave warning about the Missle's didn't believe it; suspecting them to be just a drill, which the same thing was believed in Europe. On October 13, 2030 the World fell into Darkness, and Silence fell across the Planet. Aftermath'' The Entire Planet was consumed by a Nuclear attack, the Entire Galactic Republic Army, Fleet and Droid Force's where destroyed by the Nuclear Attacks which shook the entire planet. All Nations where destroyed; the Survivor's who heeded the warnings by the sirens where the only survivor's of the catastrophe, the World was plunged into darkness, Lancas who survived by using a Shelter was hung by the Templar's for causing teh deaths of countless thousands, the Templar's believed only the Republic would have been destroyed and believed that its new job was to alter what maybecome of the World if it is ever safe to leave the Shelters. Millions of Buildings redused to rubble, however some managed to remain standing; some Historical Buildings remain intact, many Historic Treasure's left in protected case's. Category:Wars